The Blind and The Insane
by ParadoxRose
Summary: After the Giant War, Percy and co. are taken 100 years into the future! With Future Percy being crazy, and Future Nico being blind! Meeting new demigods with weird abilities, and Future Percy always glaring at Annabeth, this all seems like a bad dream. But it's real. And soon, the gods will be taking notice. And the monsters will be getting cocky. Pairing, But I'm not telling! :3
1. The Meeting Of The Insane and The Blind

100 years foward

**Melac: I'm posting this here as just something nice. It took me awhile to think of the genre, but Drama and Adventure fits, I believe. Any questions you have, I will gladly explain.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the series. They belong to Rick Riodan. I do own the ideas for the future demigods, and Alyssa and Andrew belong to my sister and I.**

Percy

Every day was the same, since the end of the Giant War. Get up, do the camp activites, hang out with Annabeth, and go back to sleep. He never expected that Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Piper, Hazel, Frank, Nico, and himself to be sent 100 years in the future, as a prank by Hecates cabin. He felt sand underneath, just like the beach at the camp. He groggily woke up, his sea green eyes opening slowly. Why wasn't he on the Argo II? Right... Hecate. He saw everyone from the Argo, even Nico.

" Why are we at Camp?" Piper, frowning. Jason noticed and stood up slowly, as Percy rubbed Annabeths back, her breathing raspy and shallow. She gave a weak smile as she stood, with the son of Posidens help. Everyone was up and confused, except Nico. He was staring at the ocean behind them. " What's up?" Percy asked him, curious. " I thought I heard something like a whimper.. Nevermind" he said quickly. The demigods turned and tensed as they heard light footsteps coming their way.

The boy looked 19, with long, unruly, black hair, pale skin that reminded Persy of the dead and dark eyes that seemed brown, but it was hard to tell. He had plain glasses as well. He wore a black skull t-shirt and black, ripped jeans with combat boots. He reminded Percy of someone, but he coulnd't tell.

" Hey. Nice to know Perce didn't kill you." he said calmly as everyone looked at Percy in confusion. " Why would Percy kill us?" Jason asked in confusion. The boy chuckled. " Not that one. The one sitting in a watery room behind you, who's currently freaking out because your voices are hurting his head." He replied, causing more confusion when everyone to turn around and frown, seeing nothing but the ocean. " I don't see anything. Just who are you and wy are you making this stuff up?" Frank asked the boy, giving him a glare worthy of any bull.

" I'm not. Anyways, I can explain once I get Perce calmed down and you guys back to the big house." He said again, walking past them and towards the water. Everyone let him, only because they wanted to see who this 'Perce' was. The water shifted and anoter boy appeared. He had a surfers tan, black hair with some blue streaks and sea green eyes, that made everyone glance at Percy. " Congrats Perce. You didn't flip out again." the boy chuckled as the other, Perce, smiled, as if he had been highly praised.

" Can we at least get acual names to call you two?" Piper asked, rubbing her temples. Both boys nodded. " I'm Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. This is Percy Jackson, son of Posiden."

**Melac: this is just a starter chapter, most will have two points of views. If you enjoys, please give a review. I will not be too happy to continue a story that no one likes enough to tell me that in a short and simple review. Thank you for taking your time to read and review!**


	2. Meeting The Card Players

100 Years Forward

**Melac: all the activity you guys have given me is shocking. Ane had 1 review on her story and 2 follows, while I had 4. I don't know why they aren't showing up on the story, but who knows? Anyways, I'll answer the one question I got from a guest.**

**Suggar22: They aren't gods. Honestly, alot of the story is written out. But so far, that hasn't been explained. Here's the explanation: when future Percy is insane, literally. One day, he ate something that attacked his mentality, and also attacked the part of your brain that sends signals, making it so his body can't age. As for future Nico, Annabeth attacked him in his eyes, forcing him to wear those special glasses. The knife went deep enough to mess with his own brain signals and never aged either. **

**I hope the long chapter will make up for the little wait. My sister is being a hypocrite, yelling at me to update, when she needs to do the same. Then again.. her story isn't getting any reviews anymore. Check it out, comment whether you like it or hate it, or not. Anywas, enjoy!**

F-Percy

Everything was peaceful that morning for Percy. The waves were calm, none of the sea entities were causing mischief, and today, he was getting his so called 'therapy,' which was basically sitting on the Big House porch and playing card games, while eating the blue cookies he'd always make Nico bake. Inside his cicular orb of a room, he was relaxing. The room seemed like any other part of the ocean near the Camp, but it was a pocket of air. Percy trailed his eyes towards the small opening that lead to the beach. There was noise. Lots of it. It was giving him a bad headache.

He hoped that the voices would go away, but they didn't. He frowned and walked closer to the spot in the room and looked out at the beach. There were eight of them, 3 girls, 5 boys. He looked at all of them blankly before seeing a birl with blonde hair, making his headache grow worse, and his fists to clentch. She shouldn't be here. Not after what she did to Nico. He made a whimper of frustration and flinched as dark eyes settled on him, but didn't seem to see him. The boy looked like his Nico, he thought in surprise.

He heard the footsteps and looked towards their owner, instantly calming down his headache and making his fists unclentch. He stared at the older, dark eyes and smiled slightly. Now that Nico was here, he knew everything would be ok. He heard him converse with the 8 on the beach. His irratation grew as they started asking questions, his head screaming for them to be quiet. The son of Hades responded to them and walked closer to the watery room, giving Percy the ' you can come out now' look he's grown used to,

He stepped out of the room. His mind wasn't paying attention to much, although he did hear Nico's compliment and grinned. He introduced himself andPercy, making all of them stare in disbelief. " Percy! Could you go get Alyssa and Jason?" Nico snapped his fingers in front of the slightly crazy ones face, who gave a nod and jogged off. Were they doing hid therapy early today? This thought made Percy grin like a small child. Cookies!

Nico

What amazed him more wasn't how obdiently future Percy was to following what future Nico said, but it was the fact that the were acually in the future. It was stupid, he knew, to still be amazed by that, but he felt justified in feeling surprised. How often did demigods travel through time? Anyways, Nico watched his future self clean his glasses and put them back on, walking towards the Big House in the distance. " Follow me." he said simply, before going back to his walking. All of them followed silently, which surprised Nico. Not even Leo was cracking any jokes, not even about Nicos future selfs glasses.

Future Nico stopped in front of the Big House and sat on the porch table, taking a stack of cards out of his pocket, and shuffle it, placing cards on all sides of the table. Future Percy appeared out of nowhere and sat next to future Nico and grabbed the cards and placed a card on the table, giving the group a look. Uno. Leo finally cracked up. " You guys are playing Uno?" he snickered as two other teeens appeared. One was a girl, 16 with long black hair, brown eyes and pale as dead skin. She had a navy jacket that had SW in white in the center. she wore green camoes and black shoes.

The boy was 17, with blonde hair, dark blue eyes and cream colored skin. He had a blakc t shirt, saying 'undead water' in neon blue writing, brown cargos and old flip flops. At first glance, Nico guessed the girl was daughter of Hades, no matter how completely impossible that was, and the boy seemed like Hermes, but slightly like Posiden. " Hey Alyssa, hey Andrew. Ready to play?" Future Nico asked as both sat in the remaining seats and played their game. " Um.. Who are they?" Annabeth asked. Future Percy flinched at her voice and gave her a slight glare, before going back to their game. " I'm Alyssa Anderson, daughter of Hades. That's my brother Andrew, son of Hades as well. Anyways, I'v been here almost as long as Nico and Perce." she said simply. " But.. Haven't they been here 100 years?" Leo asked carefully. " Yep. I'm basically immortal, and Andrew is dead, so he can't age. Nico is half cursed, half his brain can't even tell it's supposed to be aging. Percys insane, so he can't. Any questions?" Alyssa asked like it was the most common thing in the world.

**Melac: I believe that's a nice length to leave off at. Please, read and review! Review because that means I know that someone is reading and gives me a reason to keep typing.**

**Time it took to write: 2 hours**

**Why I haven't updated earlier: I had a horrible sickness and my academic studies.**


	3. Percy's New Brother

The Blind and The Insane

**Melac: it amazes me that so many people really like this. I've been getting so many review/favorite/follow alerts in the pas two days, so thank you.**

**Mourning Waters: thank you. Although, I'm not so sure about the formatting.. but I'm trying.**

**Melac: seeing as so many people want the next chapter, I'd better end this Author's Note and let the story begin. Enjoy!**

F-Nico

The Ghost King didn't understand why what Alyssa said was so shocking among their past selves. Then again, hearing that the great Percy Jackson has gone insane is pretty shocking. He glanced at the insane demigod, watching him play a plus four card and changing the color to green. This made two things happen that were good for him. One: his hand was full of green plus twos, skips, reverses, and a nice plus four. Two: Alyssa, the gaming champion (until Percy started playing) just drew for cards to add to her hand, whcih had two. Playing a skip and watching Andrew glare at him, Nico grinned at the chance that he might beat Percy.

As the game continued, Alyssa was irritated and Andrew just wanted it to be over. Percy was staring at Nico out of the corners of his eyes as he played a reverse, making it once again Percys turn. Of course Nico was aware of the atring, no matter how sneaky Percy was. When you are given the task of taking care of him, since he won't allow anyone else, you learn when his eyes are on you. Especially after 96 years of doing it. At least Percy didn't go crazy as often. That was a nightmare.

" Why are you playing Uno?" Piper asked, frowning. This made Percy twitch, since he'd completely forgotten that they were being watched. " Percy's insane, so we've been trying different ways to help. For some reason, cards games help because he uses less brain power." Nico explained as he played a skip, making said insane demigod pout. " Why is future Percy insane?" Annabeth asked quietly. I gave her a warning look that was clear to her. She nudged Jason and gave him a look, making him repeat her question, louder.

" No one knows. One day while we were eating he just froze, jumped up and ran out of the dining pavilion and into the forest." Alyssa told them, glaring at Percy who skipped her. " Ok, and why is future Nico wearing glasses?" Leo snickered. At this, Nico glared at him. " Because. One of Percy's friends blamed his going insane on my and stabbed my eyes, blinding me unless I wear these." he told them, glacing at Percy, who flinched. Any mention of what happened to Nicos eyes always made him flinch.

" Ok, another question. How are you all losing to Percy?" Leo asked, smirking as Percy played a plus two on Alyssa. " Because, He is really good at card games!" Alyssa said with a glare. " Your just mad because your losing Alyssa." Percy said with and grin. Nico smiled as well, partially at Alyssa's angry expression and partailly because of the grin on Percys face. " What are we going to do for lunch? None of us have had anything to eat all morning." Jason asked, looking at the rest of them nodding in agreement. Nico rolled his eyes and stood up. " I'll get Cheren. He'll prepare something." With that, he went into the Big House to find the centaur.

Percy-1

It was.. unnerving to find out that in 100 years, I'll be completely insane and have Nico taking care of me. At least I'll be good at card games. I glanced at Annabeth. She seemed ok, compared to earlier, when she felt lightheaded. I let out a breath and watched the game. The future me seemed bored, as if he was bored of playing such an easy game. I frowned, I knew for a fact he was grinning ear to ear before Future Nico left to get Chiron.. What did that mean? I groaned and rubbed my head. Now was not the time to think of something so weird.

Future Nico returned, with Chiron in his wheelchair. " I'll prepare a meal for you all.. I hope young Perseus didn't cause you any trouble." he informed us, to which Future Nico answered quickly. " He didn't. He was pretty calm." he said shortly. Chiron looked surprised. " He was calm?" he seemed baffled. Future Nico nodded and sat down, grabbing a few cards and joining the game. Chiron wheeled himself down to the pavilion.

" I'm curious.. Does being here for a hundred years get boring?" I asked, frowning. Immortality never struck me as entertaining. " Sometimes. But Perce usually keeps things intresting, to say it in the least." Future Nico gave a small smile. I nodded and leaned aganist the railing. His response made me wonder just what my future self did that was so intresting. Sadly, my mind couldn't picture anything to help. " Why dont you guys go look at your cabins and meet your roommates for the next few days?" Andrew suggested, startling me. He was so silent I forgot he was still there.

We all glanced at each other and nodded. All of us went our seperate ways. I trudged towards the Posiden Cabin. I figured that I was alone, as usual, but when I pushed the door open, someone was sitting on one of the beds. He had pale skin, blonde hair and hazel eyes. He had a sleeveless navy shirt, a chain with a blue and green key on it, brown cargos and bandages on his wrist to his elbow on both arms. He looked up when I entered. " Hi. Are you one of those time travelers that appeared on the beach?" he asked. I gave a nod and walked towards him, my hand held out. " Yeah. I'm Percy Jackson, son of Posiden." The boy took my hand and shook it. " Nice to meet you. My name's Will Peters. I'm a son of Posiden too."

**Melac: I believe that's a good place to stop. I apologize for such a late update.**

**Time it took to write: 3 and a half hours.**

**Why I havent uploaded: it was because I couldnt think of a way to end off, and I've been helping with a story someone on DeviantArt wanted to post. Check it out, because its going to get intresting soon. **

**Melac: remenber, review so I know you want this story continued. **


	4. A Nightmare

The Blind and The Insane

**Melac: The much needed fourth chapter has arrived! Todays guest is Andrew.**

**Andrew: Hello! Son of Hades, at your service!**

**Melac: I sincerly apologize for some of the spelling errors in the past chapters. When I type, I type fast and without too much hesitation, so I might leave out letters or mix them up.**

**Andrew: It's a bad habit for both you and your sister. Nice family problems.**

**Melac: Andrew, shouldnt you be dead?**

**Andrew: you are NO fun. Im half dead half alive. You should know this!**

**Melac: Ah. I forgot. Anyways, since so many people enjoy this series, heres the fourth chapter! Enjoy!**

F-Percy 1

I was escorted back to my little room in the ocean by none other than Nico, which made me giddy. Today was an ok day, I suppose. Chiron and Nico aren't upset, and I didn't have a fit or a shift. Progress! But than again... It was probably because Nico wouldn't let me out of his sight with our past selves here. I miss how small Nico used to be.. But this was 100 years ago, so of course I'd be happy. It reminds me that I used to, and soon will be, perfectly sane. But of course, I'll miss having those cards games with everyone, and seeing all sorts of sea creatures that only started appearing after I was moved into the watery room.

I wonder if the sane me has met that one son of Posiden yet? Will something.. Most likely. It's hard not to meet him after all. Considering he's the only person that sleeps in the cabin, and that sane me with have to sleep in the cabin. I almost forgot that my hair used to be plain black.. Gah, my mind is trailing off again. I need sleep before I have a fit from crankiness. I stretched and lean aganits the watery wall, ready to close my eyes for another dreamless sleep. Only.. It wasnt dreamless.

I was sitting at Posidens table in the ampitheator, if I remenbered right. At my sides were Nico, no glasses and still shy as ever, and Annabeth, smiling at me. We were all eating and chatting around. Grover even came over and talked to me for awhile. He left before too long. My head started hurting. My surroundings became blured and my headache became worse. I clutched my head as Annabeth started asking if I was ok, freaking out entirely. I heard Nico mutter my name worridly as well. I had to get away. It felt like my head was being ripped apart from the sounds and sights. I jumped up and ran as fast as I could away. I had to go! Somewhere, anywhere! I heard screaming behind me and I cracked. My muscles tensed and I grit my teeth, letting the pull in my gut come back and tighten harder than ever. I could here the roar of the ocean as a tidal wave attacked all the campers, hereing some scream, even hearing some drown, which for some reason, made me a bit calmer.

Then my hearing sharpened as I kept running. Annabeth was screaming at nico, saying it was his fault. Why was she blaming Nico? I heard the unsheathing of her knife and a loud, piercing scream from Nico, and a thump to the ground, which made me freeze. Did.. Annabeth just kill Nico?! I wanted to turn around and do something, but my thoughts became clouded and I became tired. I needed sleep. So I collapsed onto the ground.

**Melac: gah, Im so so sorry, but this is all I can think of for this chapter. I hope it sparks some intrest into why Future Percy doesnt like Annabeth.**


	5. A Death from Insanity

The Blind and the Insane

**Aneres: So.. with School being a thing and then pure laziness because only recently have people wanted these stories continued, We apologize. But we're here!**

**Melac: Yes, we are. Apologies for the long wait. We'll see how often we can write something up. We promise though, when a review is received, its more likely we'll get on it. Enjoy!**

**Aneres: wait.. Let's correct something. This was written BEFORE the final book in the Roman demigods. So... Leo's here! Sorry if that annoyed anyone!**

Past Nico

When I went to my cabin, I saw that two beds were messy, one with.. A game console tangled in the sheets, and the other had a lot of books everywhere. These must be Alyssa's and Andrew's bunks. They really made this dark cabin seem normal. Posters were everywhere, framed pictures of both of them and other campers, and some games scattered all over the floor. I looked at the other beds and saw another in use. Probably my future self's bed. The sheets were neat, as if no one did sleep there. There was a single photo on the night stand. I picked it up and looked at it. It was Percy and I. Percy's hair had those blue streaks, so I guess this was when we went crazy. My future self didn't have his glasses on, so I got a good look at them.

The brown eyes seem shattered, blotches of dark red everywhere. How did this happen to him...? Those glasses make him see, so I guess they hide how damaged his eyes look as well. I heard footsteps behind me and turned, seeing Alyssa.

" Hey. Chose a bed yet? Sorry about the mess, Andrew and I hate wasting time to clean all this up." She gestured to all the games and to the other beds.

" Not yet. But.. I think the one next to my future self." I replied slowly, looking at the untouched bunk being referred to as mine.

" Awesome! Anyways, it's time to eat, so come on!" She gave a grin and took the picture from my hand and set it down where it belonged and grabbed my arm and ran off.

Everyone from camp was here, none that I recognized. Then again.. It's been 100 years. I went to sit with everyone from my time period at an unused table that seemed made for the purpose of being for those who don't belong here. At the Zeus table, I saw someone with sandy blonde hair, and stormy eyes. Future Percy went to him, talked for a moment, then left when a response was given. F-Percy went to the Hades table and sat with Nico, but didn't eat anything. Soon, the blonde guy walked over and sat with them. Wonder why he changed...?

" Nico! Earth to Nico!" Hazel waved her hand in front of my face.

" What?" I asked her, gently swatting her hand away. " Why weren't you with me in Hades cabin?"

" There are Roman cabins here! I went there with Frank and Jason!" She replied, pointing at a hill flooded with more cabins then in the actual space for cabins. " There's quite a few here to! I asked around and they decided Camp Jupiter got all Demigods on the west coast, so they have more sections, and Camp Half Blood gets all East coast Demigods! There's so many around here!" She said excitedly.

" That's a good system. At least the camps found a good compromise." Percy said, his arm around Annabeth. Don't get me wrong, I'm happy for them. But I still like Percy, no matter how many times I tell myself to give it up, He's Annabeth's. Stupid Eos...

" Thanks. It took forever to think something up." All heads turned to Future me. " It gets rocky when it comes to people in the middle of the states, but we're trying to fix that now anyways."

" Wow... Things seem so peaceful here. No one's worried about war, or quests." Annabeth said calmly, a smile on her face. F-Nico's face darkened ever so slightly, but he kept a calm face.

" Well, we have Perce to deal with now. The occasional monster attack, but we keep things the way they are. Peaceful."

Right as he finished speaking, there was a loud thundering noise, coming from the beach. Everyone stood and ran over. The water was rising up, a girl clutched in its grip, F-Percy standing there with his arms out, as if he was willing the water to be drowning that girl. When the girl stopped moving, F-Percy dropped her to the sand. But.. I recognized this girl. Long black hair, that navy jacket with the SW on it...

Future Percy had just killed Alyssa, daughter of Hades.

**Melac: now THATS a good ending. Hope you all enjoy!**

**Aneres: remember! Moment we get a review to update, we will! (/^3^)/**


	6. Relaxing and Cookies

The Blind and the Insane

**Melac: we said once we get reviews we'd update.**

**Aneres: we got one! ~**

**Melac: thank you nightdragon1265 for your praise.**

**Aneres: time for the newest chapter!**

F-Nico

I forgot that it was that time of month. For explanation, every month he gets a sharp blood lust. He figured out that if he kills someone, it goes away. So he kills Alyssa. Alyssa has a special ability to jump back up right after death. So, we call her immortal. But, I guess our past's selves don't understand that. Since no one told them.

"S-she's dead!" Jason yelled with fright. Everyone was crowding around the body, some glaring daggers at Perce.

"Not really. So calm down. And don't crowd her. She hates closed spaces." I said calmly, giving a cold look to the group.

"E-eh? W-what do you mean?" My younger self said in surprise. In that moment, the color in Alyssa's face returned, her eyes regained their normal shine and she jumped up, stretching.

"W-WHAT?!" The entire group screamed. I sighed. Alyssa can explain. I'm honestly too tired to do this. I grabbed Perce by his wrist and dragged him to the big house. I could see that all the yelling was scaring him, making him shake and tremble. I took him to one of the side rooms that was the kitchen. I grabbed a pan and a bowl and proceeded to make cookies. Years ago, Perce convinced me that blue cookies would make him calm down much easier, making him think of his mother, down in the Underworld. She of course got Elysium, along with her husband Paul.

Once I put the pan in the oven, I sat across from Perce and looked at home. He had that look in his eyes that normally meant he was thinking. So, I let him think. I took off my glasses and cleaned them very shakily. Since I can't see very well, it's just really hard to get anything right when my glasses are off. After my attempt at cleaning, I put them back on to see Perce looking at me with his crazy grin.

"It's always funny to see try and clean your glasses. You always fumble around and never really clean the right place." He gave a calmer smile and looked around. I guess he forgot he was in the kitchen again, because he seemed pretty surprised.

"Well I have to try, yeah?" I rolled my eyes at him and glanced at the oven, and saw the rising of the blue cookies.

"Hey… Do we even know why they're here…? I don't like their presence. At all." Perce said, with a frown.

"I know you don't like her presence. But please, try to be polite Perce. The nicer you act to everyone, the sooner Chiron will be convinced." I told him. He sighed and laid his head in his arms. I got up and took out the cookies and waited for them to dry. Jason poked his head in and looked at the both of us.

"Hey. Everyone knows now and wonder why you left. I'll tell them why. Alright?" He said slowly. He was a bit of a shy kid, as Grace's reincarnation. Unclaimed still, as well.

"Alright. But hey. Try your best with all your training okay? You might get claimed soon. I can feel it." I told him. I wasn't lying. Something deep down, I knew he would be claimed soon. Jason was an oddity. He excelled at everything. He can control a little water, some lightning, and fire. He seemed like a Hecate kid honestly. But, I don't know. It will be interesting to see who his parent is. He left with a nod, as Perce looked up, seeing the cookies and standing, walking over and taking a bite.

"They're good Nico!" He gave a grin, crumbs all over his mouth.

"Be clean Perce. Gods." I gave a chuckle and took a bite of one as well.

Little did either of us know the chaos that was happening outside of the room we were in.

**Aneres: that's all for now. A light chapter, giving just some history everywhere. Alright!**

**Melac: we'll have a tiny game here. We'll let you guys decide what you think is happening. And, if we like your idea and it fits with this story, we'll let you, Okay?**

**Aneres: we'll give everyone a bit of time though. So, no updates for a few days. Do your best everyone!**

**Melac: you will be credited, though. So don't be shy, please. We look forward to your ideas. *bows***


End file.
